


Sunshine in our Sky

by Mickey_99



Series: Haikyuu Soulmates AU [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, Cuddle, First Time, Love, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: Kuroo's thoughts from finding the truth  and onwards
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu Soulmates AU [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736596
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159





	Sunshine in our Sky

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/7CcCehy 
> 
> join my new discord server. I got the idea because as great as this sight is it gets hard to collaborate with people sometimes. This is a place where all of fanfiction people can chat, post prompts, collab, post fanart, and rave about stories that we have read from Ao3. Not to mention it makes a good place to find an editor. I just created it today so its new. I am also posting the link to the end of the story so you can actually click on it lol.

No one ever talks about how painful it is to feel a bond snap. Maybe it was to traumatic to speak about. But never had Kuroo thought it would be that painful. There was the moment before it happened where Hinata got shot and was too weak to hold up the wall, and yeah that fucking hurt like hell. But the real pain came when it snapped. It was a moment where Kuroo could actually feel his heart constricting. It felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to the middle of his chest multiple times. And from the way Kenma collapsed Kuroo knew he felt it too. But it wasn’t just the physical backlash, the emotional intensity of what the snap meant hit immediately. Kuroo never thought it was possible for him to cry the way he did. But Kuroo had to be held by Oikawa as he let out sobs that physically hurt to produce.

Throughout the entire time at the hospital Kuroo cried alongside Kenma. This time Kuroo clutched tightly onto his best friend. Kuroo felt Bokuto shaking in rage, but Kuroo couldn’t care about any of that in that moment. Kuroo just needed the sun to come back into their skies. Kuroo just needed Hinata.

Kuroo didn’t feel relief until the moment that he walked into the hospital room the next day and saw Hinata awake. Kuroo had felt relief crash through his entire body like a tidal wave and both himself and Kenma had hugged Hinata and cried.

“Never ever fucking do that again Shouyou!” Both Hinata and Kuroo were stunned to hear Kenma shout,” Please never do that again.”

Kuroo watched, heart clenching, as Kenma began to sob heavily. “Please you can’t leave us Shou,” Kenma said gripping tightly to his sunlight,” Promise me you won’t leave.”

Hinata had sat there for a moment, stunned, before he raised his good arm to play with Kenma’s hair. “I promise that I won’t leave either of you,” You are stuck with me.”

Kuroo and Kenma were shocked into silence by the vibrancy of the smile that Hinata gave off then. Even in a dreary and dull hospital room, Hinata still managed to be a beacon of light in the dark. Kuroo couldn’t hold back anymore and launched himself at his smallest soulmate, hugging him tight, but being mindful of all injuries.

“We can’t lose you Shou,” Kuroo says quietly.

“I know,” Hinata says quietly, he could probably feel all the emotions they were feeling over the bond,” I am sorry I put you through that.”

The trials were a huge stressor. Getting Hinata to the trials was a bear. Hinata needed help getting changed and bathed, but the ginger still had issues with even being naked around other people. Every morning was one where Kuroo or Kenma had to calm Hinata down out of a full panic attack. Then they were off to the courthouse where Hinata was grilled by lawyers over and over again.

“All I am saying, Hinata-kun, is that you have a track record with allegations. Three times. Doesn’t that seem a little weird to you? Doesn’t that seem like something is up?”

Kuroo had been out of the room when the lawyer had asked that question but hearing it again over the playback was enough to make Kuroo want to kill the bastard.

“Do you think I am lying?” Hinata had asked Kuroo.

“I wouldn’t be here if I did,” Kuroo responded simply,” They are getting paid to make sure these people stay out of jail Shou. Don’t let what those lawyers say shake you. You are doing the right thing here.”

Hinata had nodded shakily before standing with Kuroo’s help.

“I can’t wait to stop being an invalid,” Hinata said smiling lightly,” It sucks not being able to do things on my own.”

“I don’t know Kitten,” Kuroo says jokingly,” I kind of like taking care of you.”

Hinata smiles and Kuroo’s heart flutters when he sees the toothy grin. Kuroo kisses Hinata on the forehead gently.

“Come on Kitten,” Kuroo says smiling,” Let’s find the other kitten before he decides to shove poison ivy down the lawyer’s pants.”

They had actually found Kenma at a seafood place not far from the courthouse. Apparently, the lawyer was allergic to _shellfish_. Not poison ivy. And Kenma was _only_ going to add it to the lawyer’s coffee. And as tempting as that situation was, to just let happen, Kuroo decided against unleashing the full force of Kenma against the court.

Kenma still tried. Thank god Kuroo has a good grip on Kenma’s tells otherwise they might have gone to jail that day.

After the trials had ended things returned to, somewhat of, a normal state. Granted normal wasn’t healed. It was just not looking over their shoulder every five seconds to make sure no one was pointing a gun at them.

Hinata still flinched at contact though. He still had nightmares. He still woke up in a cold sweat. Loud noises made Hinata panic now too. Apparently, the gunfire had freaked Hinata out quite a bit. Though in all fairness he had almost died after that gunfire. In fact, he _had_ died. And if Kuroo was being honest, whenever loud noises occurred, he always grabbed onto Hinata as a way to remind himself the ginger was still there.

Hinata had a lot of trouble with intimacy. They had tried touch therapy, and it went well up to the point that there was any skin on skin contact. Skin on skin contact would provoke a reaction from anywhere like flinching or up to a full-blown panic attack. Hinata hated being touched on the shoulders or hips. It reminded him too much of being pinned. Hinata also always seemed to search for an escape from any situation. It was disheartening for Kuroo to see the small ginger scan a room for every exit point he had. It was a natural thing and Kuroo hated it. He also hated how whenever things got to be slightly too much, Hinata’s eyes would flick to the exits that he had previously mapped out.

It took a full year before Hinata could handle people touching his shoulders without flinching. It took a year and a half before Hinata could handle sitting in Kenma’s lap without having at least one of Kenma’s arms set in such a way that Hinata could easily get up. It took two years before Hinata let Kuroo place his hands on Hinata’s hips. Three years passed before Hinata was able to walk around the house without a shirt. Four years passed before Hinata allowed Skin to skin contact with everywhere above his waist. It was after five years, the day that Kenma and Kuroo proposed, that Hinata initiated sex for the first time.

“I want to have sex with you guys,” Hinata had said.

Kuroo managed to choke on his hot chocolate and, much to Kenma’s dismay, spit it all over the gamer.

“T-tonight?” Kuroo asked with his eyes wide.

“Y-yeah,” Hinata stuttered out,” Is that a problem? Yeah. No. Never mind. I kind of figured you wouldn’t want to- “

Kenma was the first one to move. Surprisingly. Kenma was gentle with Hinata. Hands combing through orange locks.

“Of course, we want to Shou,” Kenma says smiling gently,” You just surprised us. And we want to make sure you are actual ready and not just rushing yourself. We’ve waited five years; we can wait a little bit longer if you aren’t ready yet.”

Hinata shook his head,” No,” The ginger says,” I want to. I trust you guys.”

“Alright,” Kenma says,” Do you want to top or bottom.”

Hinata’s face burned red,” Bottom,” Hinata says quietly. He looks at his shoes.

“Perfect,” Kenma says,” That means Kuroo has to do all the hard work.”

“Hey!” Kuroo yells indignantly,” You are a switch, you can help.”

“Nope,” Kenma says,” I am tired today, so you are doing all the work.”

Kuroo is about to respond but stops when he hears Hinata giggle. “I guess you are doing all the work now Kuroo,” Hinata laughs,” Don’t disappoint me.”

Hinata smiles and Kuroo’s heart flutters in his chest. How could he ever disappoint this sunshine.

Later that night they lay tangled under the sheets.

“Did I disappoint Kitten?” Kuroo asks caressing Hinata’s cheek.

“Yes,” Kenma mumbles from the other side of the bed.

“Alright smartass,” Kuroo says annoyed,” You top two people at once and tell me how you do.”

“Too tired,” Kenma mutters into his pillow. But the pudding-haired boy grabs Kuroo’s hand as a sign of peace.

“You didn’t disappoint me,” Hinata says smiling. “I don’t think you ever could.”

Kenma was the breeze. Kuroo was the tree. And Hinata was the sunshine.

A/N

\------

Here's the link to my discord server for fanfiction, fanart, everything we fans do.

<https://discord.gg/ebQ9kg5Q7r>


End file.
